Brian Torribinson, Ralph Fletcher, Roland Torribinson, Philip Knoxville, and Becky Torribinson See The Iron Giant
This is an grounded video by Gfourtx. Cast *Jersey Girl as Summer. *Kayla as Becky Torribinson. *Justin as Boppin' Brian. *Eric as Rockin' Ralph. *African Vulture as Haley Torribinson. *Julie as the Ticket Manager. *Amos Martinez as Famous Amos and Evil Famous Amos. *David as Roland Torribinson. *Joey as the Snack Manager. *Brian as Philip Knoxville and the PSA. *Salli as Evil Summer. Transcript see the outside of the AMC theaters Brian: Hey, Ralph, Roland, Philip and Becky. Are you looking forward to seeing The Iron Giant? Ralph: Yes we are, Brian. Roland: Yes we are, Brian. Philip: Yes we are, Brian. Becky: Yes we are, Brian. Brian: Okay then. Let's go. Ralph, Roland, Philip and Becky go inside the AMC Theaters to the ticket counter of the AMC Theaters Amos: Evil me! How dare you see Scared Stiff?! You know that film is old school prime time, and you are banned from watching some shows which are childish and old school prime time! Evil Amos: But Amos. I'm sorry. Amos: Sorry will not work, Evil me. You are grounded for eternity. When we get home, when I turn on the television, I will change it from Schoolhouse Rock on the Disney Channel to Hey Arnold on Nickelodeon. And also, no childish shows and old school prime time shows for you. and Evil Amos walk away from the AMC Theaters Ralph, Roland, Philip and Becky go into the Ticket Counter Ticket Manager: Welcome to the AMC Theaters. What movie would you like to see? Brian: Ralph, Roland, Philip, Becky and I want to see the Iron Giant. Ticket Manager: Okay. The Iron Giant it is. Go to the food stand to get your food and drinks. Roland, Philip and Rosie walk away from the ticket counter to the food stand Ralph, Roland, Philip and Becky walk up to the food stand Snack Manager: Welcome. How can I help you? Brian: Ralph, Roland, Philip, Becky and I want to have five boxes of popcorn, a large Root Beer, a large Cream Soda, a large Tropical Punch Soda, a large Berries and Cream Soda, and a large Tutti Frutti Soda please. Snack Manager: Okay. Here you go. food and drinks appear Brian: Thank you. Ralph, Roland, Philip and Becky carry the food and drinks to the theater to the theater; Brian, Ralph, Roland, Philip and Becky walk to their theater seats with their food and drinks Ralph, Roland, Philip and Becky sit down in their theater seats Brian: Come on, Ralph, Roland, Philip and Becky. Let's watch The Iron Giant. Ralph: Okay, Brian. Roland: Okay, Brian. Philip: Okay, Brian. Becky: Okay, Brian. previews come on Summer walks up to Brian, Ralph, Roland, Phillip and Becky Evil Summer: Guys, I want to see Baby Driver. Brian: No, Evil Summer! Evil Summer: Why not? Ralph: Because that film is rated R. Evil Summer: But guys, I don't like The Iron Giant. It's because of the death of Hogarth's mom. Roland: Evil Summer, you need to shut up. You can either watch The Iron Giant or you can get beaten up by Jet. Philip: I agree with Roland. Becky: Me too. Evil Summer: (Baragon roar) THAT DOES IT!! BRIAN, RALPH, ROLAND, PHILIP AND BECKY, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FORCING ME WATCH THE IRON GIANT!! I WANT TO SEE BABY DRIVER!! NOW GET LOST!! OR ELSE, I'LL TRANSFORM INTO MY DARK GREEN RANGER FORM!! (normal voice) Dark Green Ranger Power! Summer transforms into her dark green ranger form and kicks Brian, Ralph, Roland, Philip and Becky in their chests Brian: (Worms sound clip) OUCH!! (Shouty's voice) EVIL SUMMER, HOW DARE YOU?!! Ralph: This isn't looking great. Roland: You just kicked us! Philip: Why did you kick us? Becky: How dare you?! in her green ranger form crash lands to the ground by zipping away to Evil Summer Evil Summer: Uh oh! My good clone! Summer: Evil me, how dare you kick Brian, Ralph, Roland, Philip and Becky in their chests?! That was terrible of you! It's because you wanted to see Baby Driver. That's it, you're grounded until the 20th anniverssary of Mulan. When we get home, when I turn on television, I'll change it from South Park on Comedy Central to PJ Katie's Farm on YTV. and Evil Summer walk away the previews Brian: Now we can watch The Iron Giant. Iron Giant starts Ralph: Yes! I can't wait for The Iron Giant! Roland: Me too! Philip: Me three! Becky: And me four! Brian: What are we waiting for? Let's watch The Iron Giant! Ralph, Roland, Philip and Becky eat their popcorn and drink their sodas while they watch The Iron Giant the film Brian: That was a great film. Ralph: It sure was. Roland: Let's tell Haley about it. Philip: Okay. Becky: All right. Ralph, Roland, Philip and Becky walk away from the theater to the living room Brian: Hey Haley. Ralph, Roland, Philip, Becky and I saw The Iron Giant. Haley: Oh my god! Brian, Ralph, Roland, Philip and Becky, how dare you go see The Iron Giant movie. That's it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for centuries. All of you go upstairs to your rooms right now. Category:Ungrounded Stories by Gfourtx Category:The Evil Save Ums' grounded days